don't you worry, child
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Hayley hugged her daughter, the two staring at the picture of Klaus."You'll be big real soon and when you are, we'll bring daddy home." Her daughter would be ready one day, ready to fight, and Marcel would pay.
1. part one

**A/N** **I don't know about anyone else but i'm** **still** **so angry at the finale and I just had to right this to get my anger towards Marcel out of my mind. I've never been that bothered by him but right now i'm apart of the 'I want Marcel Gerard to die' squad. This story doesn't make sense, I know, but I just needed some Klope in my life and some Mikaelson family feels so please bear with me.**

* * *

 _ **don't you worry, child**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _There was a time, i used to look into my father's eyes._  
 _In a happy home, i was a king, I had a golden throne._  
 _Those days are gone, now the memory's on the wall._  
 _I hear the songs from the places where I was born._

 _Upon a hill across a blue lake, that's where I had my first heartbreak._  
 _I still remember how it all changed._

 _There was a time, met a girl of a different kind._  
 _We ruled the world, i thought I'd never lose her out of sight._  
 _We were so young, think of her now and then._  
 _I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend._

 _My father said, "Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

 _See heaven's got a plan for you._

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
 _Yeah!_

 _"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
 _See heaven's got a plan for you._  
 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
 _Yeah!_

 **.**

 **.**

" _She is the thing he loves most in the world. She's probably the only pure thing in his life."_

— **Joseph Morgan on Klaus and Hope.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 Years Ago**

" **Momma, momma, momma!"**

"It's time, momma. It's Monday!"

Six year old Hope smiled as she, pulling on her mother's duvet, pulled herself up onto her mother's bed.

"It is?"Hayley hid her smile, pretending not to be sure as she watched her daughter jump over to her."Are you sure it's not still Sunday?"

Hope, plopping down next to her mother, shook her head wildly, light brown hair flying around her."No! It's Monday! The calendar says so!"

Hayley glanced at the calendar on her wall, following her daughter's finger, and nodded. Every Monday box had a smiley face on it so that her daughter would know which day she got to see her pictures.

"Can we see them now?"

"Yes we can, baby girl."

Hayley leaned down over the side of her bed and pulled out a worn out box from underneath it. Hope smiled happily as she watched her mother place the box in the middle of the bed.

This was their weekly ritual.

They sat together and looked through pictures of their family in her mother's bed.

Hayley would not let her daughter forget her family.

"Ready, honey?"

Hope nodded eagerly.

Hayley placed the lid of the box beside her on the bed and pulled out a handful of pictures, some from a century before and some from a few years ago.

Hope crawled into her mother's lap as Hayley leaned back against the headboard.

The first picture was of Hope's second Christmas. The hybrid witch was sitting near the tree with her two aunts and her eldest uncle. She was sat in Rebekah's lap, an unwrapped present in her lap.

Hope took the picture from her mother and smiled happily when she saw the toddler version of herself.

"Do you know who they are, honey?"

Hope nodded, finger moving over the photo as she named them.

"That's uncle Elijah, aunt Freya and aunt 'Bekah on Christmas. I got a teddy that year."

"That's right."

Six year old Hope's index finger fondly ran along her aunt's smiling face before she looked up at her mother who was also staring fondly at the picture she had taken of Elijah and Rebekah on Christmas day a few years before. Hayley smiled at her daughter who was sitting on her knee before she moved to the next picture.

The couple in the picture were unaware that the photo had been taken. The two were facing one another, foreheads touching as the female cupped the male's face lovingly, a content smile on her face.

"Uncle Kol and Davina."Hope stated proudly, head resting against her mother's jawline."Freya and Kol are going to be teaching me magic when they comes home, right, momma?"

Hayley smiled, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"That's right, honey. We also have your aunt and uncle's spell books so that you can have them when you get older."

The hybrid hid her sad frown, the frown she wore whenever she showed her daughter the pictures of her family.

It was both a happy and sad thing whenever she saw the pictures because it reminded her of how her family were suffering. But she made sure to show her them every week to make sure that her daughter remembered the faces of her family. She had also taken pictures from their home before she had left with her daughter so Hope had framed pictures of the Mikaelson's in her bedroom so that she could also see them every day.

Hayley flicked to the photo that made her daughter release a happy squeal. She laughed as her daughter smiled happily, a look of pure and utter adoration on her face as she looked at the photo.

"And, who is _that_ , baby girl?"

Hope giggled loudly, kicking her legs as her mother flicked to the next picture. She took the picture from her mother and stared happily at the photo. Her father stared back at her, a rare genuine smile on his face as he looked down at his sleeping daughter in her crib. It was taken by Hayley with the Polaroid camera when they had been reunited with her near her first Christmas. Hayley had secretly kept it without him knowing.

"That's daddy!"Hope's ocean blue eyes, identical to her father's, lit up as her orbs stared at her beloved father."That's my daddy."

"That's right."Hayley wrapped her free arm around her daughter, hugging her from behind."That's your daddy and where is he?"

"Daddy is waiting for me to come for him and bring him home when I get big."

Hayley kissed her daughter's temple as they stared down at the picture.

"And daddy will be home soon, right, momma? I'll be big real soon?"Hope asked her mother, fingers running over her father fondly.

A tear slipped down Hayley's cheek as she hugged her daughter to her. Hope was the key, they had found that out when, after years of searching for a way to unite their family again, a witch had told them that the cure to Marcel's bite was something that the world had never seen before.

Hope was something the world had never seen before. A tribrid. Something that was never supposed to happen, just like Marcel's upgrade.

The witch had promised to teach Hope what she would need to stand against Marcel, the magic that her uncle and aunt were supposed to teach her. But Hayley knew that Klaus would never want his daughter to bleed and to stand against Marcel so young.

So they had to wait.

"That's right, baby girl."Hayley murmured as she hugged her daughter, the two staring at the picture of Klaus."You'll be big real soon and when you are, we'll bring daddy home."

Her daughter would be ready one day, ready to fight.

And Marcel would pay.

* * *

 _ **My dearest Hope.**_

 _I do not know how this will find you—as a child full of wonder; a teenager full of opinions; or a young woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you that I love you and to explain in our family's darkest hour, I was called upon to save my siblings, and so I did._

 _Please do not mourn me._

 _Whatever pain I endure I do so in service of those I love. My soul regret is that I will be away from you. Be good to your mother. I draw comfort knowing that she will not rest until our family is united. Until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow, to become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine. Please remember that you are the legacy this family has always desired, the promise we fought to protect._

 _You are, and always be our hope._

"Baby girl?"

Hope, who was sitting on the couch, looked up at her mother."Yeah?"

"It's your birthday. You're eighteenth, well it would have been if you weren't seventeen forever."Hayley said as she walked further into the front room, arms crossed over her chest."You're supposed to be happy."

"I am, it's just-"

Hayley sat next to her, tilting her head as she glanced at the paper in her daughter's hand.

"What are you reading?"

Hope handed it over to her mother as she replied."Dad's letter. I like to read it on my birthday."

Hayley smiled as she read over the letter, a fond look in her eyes."It's your most prized possession, second to your knight."

Hope smiled, crossing her legs as she turned towards her mother."I wish I could at least talk to him."

Hope looked up at the serious tone in her daughter's voice. It was something they spoke about each birthday since Hayley had told Hope that she held the power to bring her father back on her sixteenth. Hope grew stronger each day and Hayley knew that but she was still fearful that she would also lose her daughter.

"I know, baby girl, but it won't be long now. Mia said that-"

"I'm ready, momma."Hope said, reaching out and grabbing her mother's hand."I can feel it. Even if I lose, I can't die which means that we can try again until we beat him."

"Sweetie-"

"I need my dad."Hope cut her mother off, her eyes glassed over."I-It's like someone has cut out half of my heart. I don't know if it's the wolf or, I don't know, but I need my dad."

"Marcel is powerful, honey, and I know that you think you're just as powerful, and you are, but you can't know that you're ready until-"

"I can do it. I can prove it."Hope said, glancing over at the large spellbook that she had gotten from her uncle on the table. There was also some salt that was drawn in the symbol of something that she didn't recognize along with some candles."I can."

Hayley's brow furrowed in confusion."What-"

Before Hayley could finish, Hope squeezed her mother's hand, also grabbing her other one that also held her father's letter.

Ignoring her mother's protests, the hybrid witch shut her eyes, muttering underneath her breath.

" _Lo cosu om a din la chambre. Lo cusu om a din la chambre..."_

A second later, the two were drowning in darkness.

* * *

" **It worked."**

Hope, who had been laying on the floor, shot up into a sitting position. Her eyes widened as she looked around, getting onto her feet as she took in her surroundings.

She stood in the middle of a bright room that was filled with flowers along with pictures of the Mikaelson family throughout the years, pictures that Hope had looked at countless of times throughout her life. There was a long wooden picnic table that was covered with food, along with a large birthday cake that stated 'Happy 18th, Hope!'.

Hope reached out and fan her fingers over the flowers as she walked around the large room.

She smiled, proud of herself, it had worked.

She turned and her eyes instantly landed on her mother that lay on the ground beside her feet.

"Mom?"

Her mother's eyes fluttered open and they landed on her daughter as she hovered over her.

"W-What happened?"Hayley asked, sitting up."What did you do?"

Hope nodded, smiling."A birthday present to me from me."

Her mother got to her feet, looking around as she moved in a small circle."What is this?"

Hope shrugged, nodding."Just something I came up with."

"I can make us see him. Touch him, hug him. _Be with him_ , even if it is for a short while."

Hayley frowned in confusion."Hope, what are you-"

"Mia taught me how."

Hayley, still turning around, whispered."I think-"

Her mother cut herself off and she inhaled sharply, her eyes widening.

"Hope?"

Hope followed her mother's eyes and she let out a long breath as her eyes landed on the reason she had done what she had done in the first place.

On the ground, around three meters away, lay her father.

Hope let out a gasp, a large smile crawling onto her face.

"It's him, mom!"She squealed, flashing over to her father, kneeling down beside him, a laugh spilling from her lips as she stared at the Original hybrid."It's him."

Hayley's hand cupped over her mouth, eyes shining as she watched her daughter fawn over her father. She could only remember bits and pieces of her father, remember how he hugged her and whispered to her whenever they were on their own.

She had never been within touching distance of her father for almost sixteen years.

Hope shook him desperately, whispering to him as she tried to wake him up. She turned into a small girl again as she hovered over her father, pleading that it was real, that he was there. It may had not been reality, but she could touch him, she could be near him.

It wasn't a picture.

"Daddy?"

Klaus' eyes snapped open and he inhaled sharply, eyes flickering around him, ready to fight whatever opposed him. He looked worn, as if he hadn't been in peace for sixteen years. He looked weak, something that was never used to describe the once feared hybrid.

"What's happening?"Klaus demanded, looking around."What-"

He cut himself off when his ocean blue orbs landed on the young woman that was hovering over him.

His eyes flashed amber, and as if sensing that she were a threat, he, despite his weak state, flashed up and grabbed her by the arms.

"Who are you?"

Hope's eyes widened as he shook her, fingers digging into her forearms.

"It's me."

"What are you?"Klaus growled, shaking her again."Did Marcel send you to make me suffer even more?"

Hope's lips parted, shocked.

"Klaus?"

The hybrid's eyes left Hope, and his head turned to the left to see the mother of his child standing a few meters from him.

He let out a shaky breath, his eyes returning to their usual ocean blue."Little wolf?"

Hayley nodded, eyes watery."Yeah...it's me."

"How long has it been?"

"Sixteen years."Hayley responded, eyes turning to her daughter."This isn't real, but she wanted her father for her birthday."

Klaus' fingers instantly loosened on Hope and he slowly turned his head towards her. His eyes softened as his ocean blue orbs met her own which were identical to his own.

Hope's lower lip quivered as her father tilted his head.

"Daddy?"

His eyes narrowed for a moment, as if connecting the dots in his mind.

"I-It can't be."Klaus whispered, shaking his head.

His hand raised and he gently brushed her long brown locks from her eyes, his hand shaking slightly. His eyes glassed over as his daughter smiled up at him, flashes of her as a baby appearing in his mind, her eyes standing out in each flash.

"My little girl."Hope let out an emotional giggle as her father's lips turned up into his famous crooked smile."My little troublemaker."

Hope lunged into her father's arms, winding her arms around his neck as she let out a loud sob. Hayley cupped a hand over her mouth to stop her sobs as Klaus laughed in utter relief as he hugged his daughter tightly, his eyes turning lighter with each moment passing.

The two hugged for a long moment before they pulled away a moment later.

Hayley slowly walked over to them, smiling widely as Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder.

Klaus looked around the beautiful room."How is this happening?"

Hope, smiling proudly, replied."I made it happen."

"What is this?"

"It's a _chambre de chasse_.."Hope said, gesturing to the room, speaking as she did."Our bodies are in the real world whilst our minds are in here, you represented by the white knight, momma the dove while i'm the wolf."

"We can see each-other until we come for you."Hope said to her father, a deadly serious look in her eyes."We'll all be together soon, the entire family. We promise, don't we, momma?"

Hayley nodded, looking up at Klaus."Yeah."

Klaus smiled at them both."Of that I have no doubt."

Klaus' eyes landed on the table that was filled with food, eyes glancing at the cake."I apologize, I didn't get you a present."

Hope shook her head, wiping a tear from her face."I doesn't matter..."Her eyes flickered between her parents."I have all that I need right now."

Hayley and Klaus smiled at each-other before looking at their daughter.

"Are you happy, baby girl?"

Hope nodded, wanting to jump up and down. Hayley felt the urge to sob again, she hadn't seen her daughter so happy.

Klaus reached out, offering Hayley and Hope his hands."I suppose we should celebrate your special day, love."

Hayley and Hope each grabbed a hand, holding on so tight, never wanting to let go.

And the three walked over to the table to enjoy their day.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **This is supposed to be a two shot but adding another chapter depends on how you all react to this.**

 **If you want to see chapter two, please leave a review.**


	2. part two

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter.**

 **I hope you like the second part.**

 _ **If you're a Marcel fan, please don't read this and if you don't like this, please don't review.**_

* * *

 **don't you worry, child—** **part two**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Those days are gone, now the memory's on the wall._

 _I hear the songs from the places where I was born._

 _Upon a hill across a blue lake, that's where I had my first heartbreak._

 _I still remember how it all changed, my father said,_

 _"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

 _See heaven's got a plan for you._

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rebekah:** " _She looks like her mother."_

 **Klaus:** _"She has a hint of the Devil in her eyes. That's all me."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Earlier That Day—Chambre de Chasse.**

" **You're getting stronger, love..."**

Hope raised her sword to block Klaus' and the swords hit each-other before Hope twirled around, about to drive the sword into her father but he dodged it. The tribrid smiled as Klaus gracefully spun around on his heels, the handle of the sword twirling around his fingers before he skillfully knocked the sword from her hand.

It clattered to the ground.

"But you have yet to beat your father."

"I'm better at hand to hand combat."Hope rolled her eyes as she kicked aside her sword, pulling her long hair out of the ponytail."Momma doesn't know how to use a sword; we're not all ancient."

Klaus sent her a smirk, using his sword to lean on his side."Your mother isn't as-"

Klaus suddenly let out a groan of pain, and he fell to his knees, his smile falling. He held his hand to his chest, blood seeping through them as he cried out in agony.

"AHHHHH!"Klaus shouted through clenched teeth, his face going pale.

"Daddy..."Hope whispered, flashing over to him, tossing aside the sword. She kneeled down next to her father, pulling him up."What's wrong?"

"The bloody blade. It just loves to play games."

Hope looked down to see blood dripping to the floor. The blade was destroying their haven, Klaus' safe place she had created in his mind. He would paint, read and write his thoughts even if Hope and Hayley weren't there to sit with him. She had created it to soothe him as she got stronger before they came for him.

Hope placed her hand on her father's chest, mumbling a few words and soon the blood and the wound disappeared. Klaus inhaled sharply, his smile growing as he mumbled a thank you.

"It'll all be over soon."Hope forced a smile on her face as she pulled her father to his feet, hands on his forearms.

The bags underneath his eyes grew more darker with each day, and the light was dying in his eyes.

"Momma and I will be there soon, okay?"Hope's eyes glassed over as she placed her hand on Klaus' shoulders."I'll fix this, I promise. Marcel will pay, and we'll all be together again."

Klaus, despite his pain, gave her a proud smile.

A smile just for his princess.

Klaus leant forward, hands holding onto her arms to stable himself, and he kissed her forehead."I don't doubt it."

Hope pulled her weakened father into a hug, arms locked around him protectively.

Angry tears filled her eyes as she mentally cursed Marcel.

Her adoptive _**brother**_.

"We're going to make you all better, daddy, I promise."Hope whispered as she hugged her father tightly."We're going to make the city ours again."

* * *

 **Later—Truck**

" **I haven't driven this truck in years. The last time you were in your car seat."**

Hayley gave a small laugh as stared at the road."The basement in the mansion they've been in was much nicer than the back of the truck your aunts and uncles are in."

Hayley's smile fell as she looked next to her where her daughter sat, blankly staring at the road, her head against the window. She had been quiet since she'd visited her father, not her usually perky self at all. Hope had been training as well as practising her magic non-stop since her birthday. She grew stronger each day and more defiant that she'd make Marcel pay.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"You should've seen him, Momma; it wasn't daddy. He was...debilitated."Hope whispered, head turning to her mother, sadness in her blue eyes."Not like daddy at all."

Hope had always been told that her father stood tall against those who opposed him, bodies lay at his feet as her knight stood unbeaten. But, nearly twenty years earlier, he had allowed himself to be beaten in return for his family's safety. His sacrifice had allowed Hope to grow, and she had to repay her family who had protected her by avenging them.

"Marcel needs to pay. I can't let him win."

Hayley took a hand off of the steering wheel and grabbed her daughter's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"You will."

"I believe in you, your father believes in you."Hayley smiled at her daughter, nodding."We _all_ believe in you."

"My blood mixed with Marcel's is the cure for the bite."Hope muttered, finger running along her wrist, pulse beneath her finger."I need to spill his blood."

Hope's eyes flashed amber as she felt her mother's worry. She turned to her mother, a small smile on her face.

"Baby girl, promise me you'll be safe."

"I can't die."

"I know but just promise me that you won't push yourself. You can _hurt_."Hayley whispered, holding onto her daughter's hand. Hope could exhaust herself to the point she could faint or bleed due to the stress."Promise me?"

Hope smiled at her mother, squeezing her hand.

"I promise."

Hayley smiled at her daughter, placing her hand back on the wheel as Hope shifted to get comfy. She needed rest, and it was a few hours until they got to New Orleans.

Hope shut her eyes, releasing a long breath as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

" _What better life might have awaited you, were another man your father?"_

 _Two-year-old Hope, who hadn't started talking yet, stared up at her father. Hope was a very precocious child; she could understand things around her, but she simply stared at her father. The wolf inside of her could feel how agitated he was, and she wanted to make it better._

 _Hope chewed on her fingers, shaking her head wildly, utterly disagreeing with her father._

 _Hope loved her daddy as much as he loved her. She would never dream of calling another man father let alone want a different one._

" _All those who have loved me, have lived to regret it."Klaus smiled sadly at her, holding her adoringly."But I do know this, my littlest wolf, I will do right by you."_

 _Hope, unable to tell her father how wrong he was, blinked up at him before she moved her body to the side. She heard him release a happy sigh as she snuggled into him, burying her face into his neck, small arm winding around his neck._

 _She never wanted to let go._

* * *

 **Present—Docks**

" **Baby girl, we're here."**

Hope's eyes snapped open, and she released a long yawn, rolling back her shoulders as she looked out of the window to see that they were at Patrick's Docks, the warehouse. She jumped out of the truck, shutting the door behind her, entering the warehouse where the coffins were. Hayley was leaning over Elijah's, a small, sad smile on her face as she reached in and fixed his tie. Hope brushed back her hair as she walked over to her mother, placing a hand on her shoulder before she looked over the other coffins.

Hope smiled softly at the coffins before she turned around, looking down at Elijah.

"He loves you. They all do, but Elijah loved you from the second he heard your heartbeat."Hayley whispered, hand on Elijah's chest."He loved you even when you spit up on his tie."

Hope smiled, staring down at Elijah."I remember bits and pieces. I remember him watching over me, telling me about the days when people read books."

The two sadly laughed, Hayley's eyes filling with tears as she turned and looked at her daughter.

Hope lunged into her mother's arms, scolding her for crying and the two hugged for a long moment before she forced herself to pull away.

"Momma, it's time."

Hayley shut Elijah's coffin before turning to her daughter."Let me come with you to fight, sweetie."

"We've talked about this. I can't die. I can get beaten, but I can get back up and strike again."Hope walked closer to her mother, placing her hands on her arms."You can _die_."

"I-"

"I won't let you die, not over Marcel. He doesn't get you."Hope reached up and wiped her mother's tears away."You're needed here."

"They need you."Hope nodded towards the coffins."I'll put a safety spell on the warehouse to hide it but you need to watch over them."

"What if you can't kill him?"

Hope shrugged."I might not be able to, but I'll find another way to make him suffer."

Hope pulled out what had harmed Rebekah years before and drove her insane.

"The cursed stake."Where did you get that?"

Hope smiled and placed it inside of her jacket."I found it while snooping. If it can work on an Original, I hope it can work on Marcel otherwise, I'm gonna have to break his neck for all eternity."

Hayley felt proud.

She was just like her father.

"Be safe."

Hope kissed her mother's cheek."I promise."

Hayley smiled at her daughter before, in a flash, Hope disappeared.

* * *

 **Present—The Abattoir**

" **Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Fight Night! And, the first rule of Fight Night is: the human left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle, and one of these-"**

He held up a few vials that were filled with his blood. The humans below him standing in a crowd in the compound let out a loud cheer as they stared up at the enhanced vampire. Marcel smirked as he sat on his throne, staring down at the crowd.

"...so that you can become one of my _friends_. Forever. If you can impress me with a little ultra-violence, you too can enjoy eternity. All you got to do is kick a little ass. Here we go!"

His vampires gestured to a man and a woman who came out from the crowd and stood below Marcel, the humans forming a circle around them. The man smirked, and the woman held up her fists, staring up at the man who seemed to be built with large muscles. Marcel whistled loudly, and the crowds cheered as she man attacked the woman, beating her harshly.

Marcel leant forward, watching as the woman kicked the man between the legs, elbowing him in the face, sending him stumbling backwards.

Marcel chuckled, impressed."Damn, girl! Not bad!"

The woman backhanded the man across the face, kicking him square in the chest, sending him to the ground.

He didn't get back up.

Marcel stood up, clapping along with everyone else and the woman smiled, raising her arms in the air.

Then, there was a snapping noise filling the compound.

The woman was thrown aside landing on top of the dead man and a loud, growling noise filled the compound below Marcel's throne. Everyone, including the vampires, went silent as a young looking brunette woman stood below Marcel, staring up at him, big blue eyes filled with hatred. She stared up at him, not making a move, and it was beginning to unsettle Marcel.

"You lost, little girl?"Marcel asked and when she didn't reply, he whistled to his vampires."Take her out."

His vampires jumped down from beside him and attacked the brunette. She seemed prepared and lunged at the nearest one, snapping his neck before kicking another one square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Ten remained and jumped at her, attacking the young woman, knocking her to the ground. She spun around on her back, kicking at them until, all of a sudden, they all fell to the floor, clutching their heads.

Marcel frowned, confused as they all cried out painfully.

Then they went limp, slumping down onto the ground.

She turned to the group of humans, growling."LEAVE!"

They didn't need to be told twice.

The crowd rushed out, leaving the brunette and Marcel.

She turned back to the vampire, looking up at him.

"Come down here."

"You got a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands, little girl."

She sent him a fake smile. _"Your_ home, is it?"

"That's right, and I'm gonna give you a second to leave before I make you regret ever walking in here."

She released a giggle, shaking her head."Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you, _Marcellus_."

The name made Marcel's eye twitch, and he let out a snarl before jumping down from his throne, landing in front of Hope. She didn't react like how he wanted her to, instead, she simply stared at him, hands in front of her.

"My name is _Marcel_."He hissed at her, stepping closer, asking."Who are you?"

"I'm hurt."Hope stepped closer, almost nose to nose with Marcel."Take a good look at me. A _really_ good look. Look at my eyes, don't they remind you of anyone?"

Marcel searched her face for any familiar features but found none until, as she said, he looked into her eyes. They were green/blue, reminding him of the ocean and Marcel found himself swallowing thickly as Klaus' face flashed in his mind.

"Hope."

She tilted her head, smiling again."That's right."

Marcel opened his mouth to speak again but, without warning, Hope punched him across the face, sending the vampire flying backwards. Marcel reacted quickly, doing a backflip before he landed on his feet, and his vampire features came forward, bright red eyes glaring and multiple fangs appeared. He went to rush toward her, but she flicked her wrist, sending him flying into a pillar but he got back onto his feet.

"Your magic won't work on me; it'll get too much to bear and kill you."

"Nonsense, _brother_."Hope smiled, holding her arms out."I can't die. I've spent sixteen long years making sure that I can take on as much as I want and your bite won't work on me either because, like you, I'm an abomination. A loophole that nobody can explain."

Hope bowed as if he had clapped, then she pointed at Marcel."I'll fight you as long as it takes."

"For what?"Marcel laughed, offering her a fanged smile."What is so dear to you that you'd fight me?"

"My father."Hope repeated, slowly walking toward the elder creature."I want my dad and for you to pay for betraying him."

"Your father crossed me by-"

"Davina's death was not his fault! If it's anyone's, it's _yours_. You saw her as your daughter, and you couldn't even protect her from the underbelly of this world!"

"Don't you dare!"Marcel spat, storming over to Hope."Kol killed her, and I made him pay."

"Her death was not his fault; he was being controlled. Kol loved her; I _remember_ how much he loved her, and you seem to forget how much she loved him."Hope defended her youngest uncle, eyes flashing at Marcel."Always and forever."

"Yes, yes!"Marcel chuckled harshly, hand wiping his face as he remembered Klaus drilling that into his head as a child."Family above all, right. Did your momma tell you that all your life?"

Hope nodded proudly."I remember my daddy telling it to me when I was little."

"Well, sorry to tell you, kiddo but always and forever is just an excuse to do whatever the hell you want. After all, that is the Mikaelson way, right? Kill, maim, torture, all in the name of _family_."

"You were once family. You say that we kill in the name of always and forever but you kill just as much. My father is stuck in constant pain because you refuse to accept that Davina made her own choices. She loved Kol; she risked her life to help him. She died in sadly, yes, but that was not Kol's fault."

"We all kill for those we love, you as much as anyone. You're just too blind believing that Davina was sucked into this...she walked into it with her eyes open."

Her head suddenly snapped to the side as he backhanded her across the face, causing her to stumble back. Hope simply spat out the blood in her mouth and stared at Marcel, no reaction.

"Do you honestly believe that Davina would thank you for what you did to the love of her life?"Hope whispered her question, watching as Marcel's smirk faded."Davina knew what was happening to Kol, didn't she? She loved him."

"You sit on your throne, telling yourself that you are better than my father but, the truth is, he faced his demons while you refuse to face yours."Hope stood in front of Marcel, looking up at him."He picked you up out of the gutter, raised you as on of his own. You may sit on a _throne_ , _**Marcellus**_ , but you'll always be a _street rat_."

She dodged the punch that Marcel sent her way but didn't move quick enough to miss the fingers that locked around her throat. Marcel growled, and Hope just laughed as he lifted her into the air, making her unable to breathe.

"Poor Davina. Failed by the man she saw as a father."

"Shut up!"Marcel threw her aside, pulling at a railing on the bannister of the staircase, following her as she stood."What about _your_ father?"

He moved to swipe at her with the railing, but she dodged, jumping over him, eyes flashing amber as she landed gracefully behind him.

"He has ten centuries of blood on his hands. He made so many enemies that he couldn't even raise you at the start of your life."

Hope snarled at him, rushing at the vampire, but he hit her across the face with the railing, stabbing her with it before he head-butted the hybrid witch, sending her onto her back.

"He fought for me, and he fought for you. You're technically my brother, right?"Hope hissed as she pulled the railing out of her, throwing it aside."I thought you had a rule about hurting young ones."

"That rule died when Davina died."Marcel spat as Hope healed."She died at the start of her life; she didn't grow up, she was a child! I grew up with your insane family-"

"At least you grew up with _my_ dad; I didn't."Hope jumped to her feet, eyes glassing over angrily."My momma and I had no family but each-other. I had no father! You only sought out vengeance, not thinking what it cost the innocent child involved."

"You talk about how my family destroyed lives but who cares if those you deem you blood is safe?"Hope shouted, lunging at Marcel, tackling him to the ground, her hybrid face coming forward as she hit him."The man who made you what you are took you in from all the abuse is in _constant_ pain."

"Whatever hatred you had towards him does not mean you can steal him from a _child_."Hope punched Marcel repeatedly, all the anger she had built up showing."First word, birthdays, fathers days...i missed out on everything. My mom was crying over Elijah, over _everyone._ Even you."

Hope stopped hitting him and stared down at him."You saved me...then you took it all away."

Marcel spat out blood, hands reaching up to hurt her again.

Then his eyes flashed red before they returned to their usual colour.

"I'll make you pay.."

Hope's human features returned, and she looked down at Marcel."Oh, shut up!"

"You're right."The tribrid whispered, pulling the cursed stake out of her jacket."I can't kill you, but I have other ways of making you suffer."

He let out a gasp as wood pierced his heart and he looked down to see the cursed stake sticking out of his chest. He released a shocked breath as if he couldn't believe that he had been beaten and Marcel cried out in anger as well as pain as he felt himself slipping into a world of nothing but pure pain.

His chest rose as he inhaled a breath before his eyes fluttered shut.

Hope stood after watching him, limping away from the body.

"Blood. I need his blood."

She let her wolf senses take over as she sniffed out Marcel's blood. She stopped next to a large pool of blood that he had spat out during their fight. More of his blood was near the pool, and she smiled, all she needed was a drop.

Hope looked around, finding a plastic cup on the ground near others from the party that had been held earlier. She picked it up and set it on the ground. Ignoring how sore and bloody she was, the tribrid shut her eyes; arms held out at each side of her body.

" _Venez sanguis. Venez sanguis. Venez sanguis, la force de la bête à moi."_

She chanted a few more seconds until blood was raised into the air. The droplets spun around until they were sucked together before they dropped into the plastic cup, filling it halfway.

Hope's eyes snapped open a moment later, and she smiled before she leant down and picked up the plastic cup. Hope held onto it protectively before she walked over to where Marcel was. The Mikaelson female hovered over the vampire who was squirming.

The stake worked in a comparable way to the daggers in that it neutralised an Original or another victim of the supernatural, without killing them. But, while the dagger sent it's victim into a dreamless state, those who were staked by the cursed stake were aware of their surroundings, and the amount of time they were confined. Also, the stake had another curse, one that caused its victim, if the stake were removed, to go mad and become a ripper.

It worked on any supernatural creature.

Even Marcel.

Hope sighed, leaning down and grabbing Marcel by the ankle.

"Come on, _brother_ , coffin time."

Hope, making sure to place her hand over the top of the top of the plastic cup to stop the blood from spilling, flashed out of the compound, dragging Marcel behind her.

She made sure that he hit _every_ car on the way.

* * *

 **Docks**

" **Hope, I know I said I wouldn't call, but it's been hours, please answer!"**

Hayley pocketed her phone after making sure, for the sixth time, that the volume was raised high. She released a worried sigh as she paced back and forth, muttering underneath her breath. The hybrid had been pacing from the moment her daughter left, worried out of her mind.

She knew that Hope could hold her own in a fight but her worry was due to how exhausted Hope got. Not only that, Hope's anger came from her emotional hate against Marcel, something she got from her father, and she was, at times, impulsive.

Just like her father.

Hayley looked down at the Mikaelson's in their coffins. She had opened their coffin lids because she had felt lonely and felt guilty at the bite marks on the males.

"She has to be okay."Hayley mumbled as she stood over Elijah, hand finding his own as she tried to comfort herself."My baby has to be okay, Elijah, I can't lose anyone else."

Hayley stood in silence, staring down at her love.

"What if he's hurt her? I can't bear-"

The warehouse door was suddenly opened and a body flew through the air before landing at Hayley's feet. The hybrid Queen looked down to see Marcel, face screwed up in pain, at her boots. He had bruises all over his skin, and wounds that hadn't healed because of the cursed stake sticking out of his chest.

Hayley saw red.

She snarled angrily, kicking Marcel harshly in the side."You son of a bitch!"

"Momma, calm down, it's all good. He's in hell."

Hayley gasped in relief as she turned around to see Hope limping over to her, carrying a plastic cup. Hayley cupped a hand over her mouth as she saw the blood on Hope's cheeks and the torn clothes.

"You're okay."

"A bit sore, but i'm all right."Hope groaned in shock as Hayley pulled her into her arms, kissing Hope's cheeks."Mom, stop! It's embarrassing!"

The two pulled away, Hayley cupping her daughter's face lovingly."I'm _so_ proud of you, sweetie. So _proud_."

Hope beamed up at her mother before she glanced behind her at the family.

"Let's do this."

Hope stepped over Marcel, standing in front of the coffins.

Her mother nodded.

Hope bit into her wrist, licking the blood from her lip before she turned her wrist around, holding it above the cup. Her blood dripped into the already half filled cup, filling it the rest of the way, shaking it around so that it mixed.

The hybrid witch moved from coffin to coffin, parting their lips and pouring a few drops of blood into their mouths, making sure that it went down. After she did it once and, noticing that she still had some more, she did it again, sure that it would also heal her aunts. Rebekah would need more healing due to the curse, but Hope was sure that the would find a way.

"Drink up," Hope brushed back Kol's hair as she set aside the empty cup."Come on, guys, you've been sleeping long enough."

Hayley watched silently, hand still connected with Elijah's, eyes trailing over the rest of her family fondly.

 _Please work..._

The two waited for seconds, but it seemed like hours.

Ten seconds passed.

Twenty.

Fifty.

Then, finally, a minute passed.

Hope worried her lower lip between her teeth, moving from coffin to coffin, urging her family to wake up.

"Wake up, _please_."

Hope brushed blonde hair from Rebekah's face."Aunt Bekah? Please-"

Hayley and Hope's heads raised as a series of gasps echoed throughout the warehouse.

Then, four pairs of eyes snapped open.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

 **Lafayette Cemetery**

 _"There'_ _s daddy's girl..."_

 _Nine-month-old Hope, who had been back at her rightful home for almost a full week, opened her eyes. A giggle echoed throughout the silent room, and blue eyes met Klaus' identical ones. Unable to help himself, Klaus let out a little laugh, looking down at Hope who was clutching her Wolfy to her chest, squirming around in her crib._

 _It was his favourite part of the day._

 _Every morning he would sit by Hope's crib and wait for her to wake up._

 _She would wake up loved._

 _Klaus reached down, tickling her side, and was awarded another giggle from the child, and his smile only widened. Her small hand grasped his larger one, and she brought it to her mouth, refusing to let go. Her feet kicked the air, eyes still staring into his, a small smirk on her face, one that mirrored his._

 _"That's my girl."Klaus whispered, finger brushing Hope's cheek."My beautiful little princess."_

 _She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and that was saying something._

 _He honestly couldn't believe that half of her was him, he hadn't truly believed it until her eyes first opened. Ocean blue, matching his own and he found himself speechless. Here was this innocent child, this delicate creature, and she was his._

 _All his._

" **AH!"**

Klaus' eyes snapped open as he broke out of his daze, finding himself in the haven his daughter had created for him. He had only been able to dream for sixteen years and, while it was was painful, he lived through the pain to be able to dream. The pain was agonising, horrifying and traumatising but it was for his family. He would bear it for his loved ones as long as he had to.

Klaus stood from the chair, stumbling, and shakily made his way to the table where he'd shared Hope's birthday. He smiled. It had been magical; his little girl had grown up into a beautiful, powerful, young woman that he was proud of. Klaus felt hatred toward the man he once called son who had taken it from him. The Original hybrid looked down at the sketches he had drawn of Hope, the ones he stared at when she left him to prepare for the battle.

Klaus groaned in pain, clutching his chest where the blade was embedded.

He snarled, standing tall, refusing to be beaten.

"Momma and I will be there soon, okay? I'll fix this, I promise. Marcel will pay, and we'll all be together again."

He trusted Hope and Hayley.

They would fight for him.

Klaus looked down at the sketches, and his eyes narrowed as the room began to shake, knocking over the tables and chairs. His drawings fell from his hands, and he dropped to his knees, fingers itching to grab them. Klaus cried out as the photos of his family fell from the walls, and the walls began to crumble.

His haven began to crumble.

"NO!"

He was going to be lost in the pain again.

Klaus fell backwards, groaning as he hit bricks.

Then, he was in darkness.

Klaus released a shaky breath as pain engulfed him.

He couldn't see anything, and his eyes glassed over as pain shot through him again and again.

It was constant.

"Daddy?!"

Klaus swallowed as Hope's voice called for him in the darkness, making him attempt to reach out but he couldn't move. He couldn't move, breathe or speak.

"Nik?"

"Niklaus?"

"Klaus?"

Klaus felt anticipation embrace him as he heard his siblings and the mother of his child shouting for him in the distance. He tried to shout back but was unable to. He refused to weep as more pain hit him at full force, almost stealing his breath.

Then, he felt nothing.

It was a relief.

Klaus' eyes shot open, and his wolf senses hit him as he was able to look up and see the moon gazing down at him. He inhaled sharply, getting fresh air into his lungs. He coughed, knocking aside what seemed to be bricks that were on top of him. The Original hybrid felt weak as he tried to get onto his knees but fell forward onto his stomach.

Then, he felt two, strong hands grab him, and he fought as he was pulled to his feet.

"It's all right, Niklaus, it's just us."

Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned his head, eyes landing on his brother."E-Elijah?"

"Yes, brother, it's me."

A chuckle hit his ears as a familiar voice spoke."Don't forget the best brother of all."

Klaus turned around, gaze landing on Kol.

His little brother.

"Little brother?"

Kol offered him a small smirk, the closest thing to fondness he would show.

"Daddy?"

Klaus froze at the voice that had been calling to him and, with Elijah and Kol's help, he turned around to see the mother of his child, his sisters and his little girl standing there. Rebekah and Freya sent watery smiles to him. Rebekah still had the curse mark on her arm, but that would be sorted, all that mattered now was that his family was together. Hayley sent him a smile, and nodded at him, a nod which he returned to show that he had missed her too.

"Hope,"Klaus walked from his brother's grasp, taking slow but firm steps towards his daughter who was being embraced by Rebekah who looked like she didn't want to let go."My beautiful, little princess."

Hope released a delighted sob as she ran over to her father, lunging into his arms.

Klaus, despite his weakened state, hugged his little girl tight, refusing to ever let go. He didn't fight the tear that ran down his cheek as she whispered how much she had missed him and loved him.

"Don't you _ever_ leave us again!"

"Everything is all right, love, daddy's here."Klaus whispered, brushing his fingers through her brown locks."I'm here and i'm never going to leave you again."

Then, all of a sudden, three more bodies hit him.

His beloved Rebekah, his darling Freya and the hybrid Queen who he was proud to call the mother of his child.

Rebekah and Freya hugged him from each side, their arms locking around Hope who was in the middle.

Klaus released a sigh of relief as he processed that they were all right. Even Hayley, though she would deny it later, hugged him quickly before letting go and returning to Elijah's arms.

Klaus smiled as he looked over his family.

They were together again, and they would _remain_ together against those who wanted to tear them apart.

Always and forever.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading,** **I hope you liked it** **!**

 **It took me so long to write this; I even re-wrote it a few times, but I hope I did all right. I know that this story didn't make sense, such as Hope's blood mixed with Marcel's blood being the cure as well as the rest. But, remember, I wrote this to quell my rage against Marcel and for you all to have some Klope, as well as some Mikaelson family, feels in your lives.**

 **If you** **didn't** **like this story, please don't leave a review** **because it's cruel to leave hate**

 **But, i** **f you did like this, please leave a review.**


End file.
